Code Lyoko Code: Creeper
by daw3
Summary: Well, just read the story. lol!


**Code LYOKO. Code: Creeper.**

Jeremie was in his Physics with Odd & Yumi. Mrs. Hertz was teaching them about something

involving _'y' _Odd & Yumi weren't paying Attention. They were either Staring off into space or drawing.

Jeremie was very into Physics. He made A's in it. "Okay Class. Now from what we have Reviewed,

who could tell me the value of X in this form?" Jeremie quickly Raised his hand. "Jeremie." "The Value of

X using that form is no Value. You have to Quas-Multiply and get the value of X. Most people use this

when counting calories." Everyone started giggling about what Jeremie said. Jeremie thought that

they were laughing because they saw the Episode of "One Piece" last night.

The Bell Rang everyone was off to their dorms. Odd met up with Aelita and brought her to her

dorm. People were saying Odd had a crush on her. But if Samantha or Jeremie heard that Rumor Odd

would not be happy. Sissi started knocking on Aelita's door. "Hello Sissi. How may I help you?" "Sit down.

I need to talk to you about something." Aelita sat down on the bed and so did Sissi. Sissi took a deep

breath. "Look Aelita, why do YOU only care about having boys all around You! HUH!" Aelita was starting

to cry because of how bad Sissi started treating her. Aelita didn't understand. She didn't do anything to

Sissi to make her so angry at her. Aelita didn't deserve this. "Sissi. Why are you being so mean to me?"

Tears were completely drowning her face. Sissi didn't take it. She thought that Aelita was faking it

and trying to get to Sissi's good side. Sissi just kept being mean. "Just ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

Aelita was crying horribly and she ran out the Room and went to Jeremie. Sissi didn't want Aelita

leaving. Sissi wasn't going to let her leave without an answer. Sissi grabbed a hold of Aelita's arm

while she was running. "Now Answer Me!" Aelita just kept crying. She didn't know what Sissi was

talking about so she couldn't answer. Aelita just kept on crying and Jerked her arm away from Sissi.

But Sissi wouldn't let go. Aelita finally just said something. "Sissi! Stop It! I didn't do anything to

you and don't Deserve this! Now leave me Alone!" Aelita didn't know what she just said. She was

so confused. She just said something. Anything at all. Sissi still had a mean Glare on her face. She was

holding tight on to Aelita's arm. Sissi loosened up her grip and Aelita got her arm free and ran away to

Jeremie.

Aelita grasped the door handle of Jeremie's dorm and ran in as fast as she could. Still crying.

"Aelita what's wrong?" Aelita didn't answer. She just kept crying. Jeremie got up from his computer

and sat down on the Bed with Aelita, holding her. Aelita wouldn't stop crying. She was so Hurt.

Aelita felt guilty of everything. Jeremie just kept holding her and patting her back. Jeremie's sleeve

was nearly drenched but he didn't care. He loved Aelita and always tried to hide that. Aelita stopped

crying enough to talk to Jeremie. "Sissi came in and started yelling at me. She said that I only cared about

boys being around me and stuff. I was so shocked. I didn't know what she was talking about." Jeremie

was very suprised that Sissi did this to Aelita. "Don't worry Aelita. I'll tell the Principle what Sissi did

and she will be in trouble. You didn't deserve that." Aelita hugged Jeremie and went to the Computer

with him. Watching him work on Updates for LYOKO. She saw him get a new Anti-Virus but then

it got out-of-date that quick for some reason. Aelita kissed Jeremie on the cheek and thanked him

for caring for her.

A few hours later Sissi was sent to the Principle's Office. On her way there she saw Jeremie & Aelita

leaving the Principle's Office. Sissi glared at Aelita. Jeremie turned Aelita's head away from Sissi.

Sissi knocked on the Door. "Come in Sissi." Sissi opened the door and walked in. Her shoes click-clacking

on the hard Tile Floor. "Sissi! I am VERY Dis-Appointed in you." Sissi looked completely Guilty. She acted

as she wasn't. Her father(Principle) saw her face and knew she did something. He was her father and could

tell. "But Daddy. I" Her father interruped her. He didn't want her to say any more about the Current Subject.

"Sissi. Why did you go in Aelita's room and start yelling at her? That is not how you are supposed to act & you

know it." Her father's face was filled with a Fiery Red color. He was furious at her. He knew that he is not to

yell at anyone. But he felt like yelling. He controled himself and started handling it Calmy. "Sissi. You Do NOT

go into someone's room and start to yell at them. That is treating people un-kind and I will not allow that. You

have a Detention everyday after your Classes for the rest of the Week. And no excuses." Sissi wasn't happy

with Detention the whole week. But she knew that her father was mad and she didn't want him to be madder.

Sissi left with a Girly type tone. Her Shoes still Click-Clacking in the Hard Tile floor.

"Sissi Did What!" Jeremie and Aelita were telling Ulrich, Odd, & Yumi about it. They were all shocked.

Their faces all wide and full of suprise. Their mouths completely wide open and full of Shock. Odd and Yumi were

extra angry. They have been to nice to Sissi in the past. They didn't expect for Sissi to act this way. They told

Jeremie that they were going to have a little talk with Sissi. "NO! Don't do that! Aelita will feel Embarassed and it will

give Sissi a reason to get us in trouble." Odd & Yumi decided not to talk to Sissi about it. But they wanted to.

"Today is Swimming class. Now all the boys jump in the pool and do 15 laps of Backstrokes. Girls,

jus have fun." It was Gym Class and everyone loved it. Jim always taught it and was very hard on the Boys.

He was always nice and gentlw with the girls. He didn't yell at them as much, no, he didn't yell at the Girls

**any.** But, like I said, he always yelled at the Boys. "Ulrich, ever know how swimming was created?" Odd and

Ulrich were swimming side by side. They usually did this just to talk. But Ulrich was best at talking while swimming.

Odd always got water in his mouth. Ugh. "Uh uh. But Jim is pretty hard on us so we might wanna be more qui...Odd

...Odd?" Odd had just drank **to much** water and fell down to the Bottom of the Pool. Odd wasn't drowning, just spitting

out the water underwater which is gross and stupid. But Odd is well, pretty much odd. "Ulrich quit talking to the Air and swim."

Jim was still yelling at the boys. Ulrich was tired of this and didn't like it. But, he pretty mich well deal with it. He can't overpower

Jim and if he tried, then he would end up Suspended. While Yumi & Aelita giggled while watching The Boys get scolded, Odd was

coming up from the _Under-Water_ and could breath. "Odd! Quit playing around! Swim!" That was a strange comment for Jim to

make to Odd. How could you swim and not play around? Well ,if you told Jim that he'd be mad just like every other Adult would.

Herb just had swimming contests with William. Thatt's why they always get A's in Gym. They challenge each other. _'Which is what_

_Odd and Ulrich should be doing'_ is what Aelita would always say. They never listened to advice given from a girl. The only girl they

would take advice from was their mom. The Bell Rang and everyone and went into their Gendre bathroom and washed off.

"Ha ha ha ha!" The Rec Room was filled with people eating lunch. People were Smacking, chewing properly, and acting Crazy!

This was their only free time since the gang is in 8th grade.(Other than going to LYOKO.) Aelita went over & grabbed a Tray. "Steak &

Macaroni or Mashed Potaters with Cranberries?" Aelita wasn't familiar with these foods. She just picked the first option. Aelita went to

the table that Odd & Jeremie were sitting. "Hey Aelita!" "Hey guys." Jeremie was eating while working on getting an Anti-Virus. I mean,

who brings a LapTop to Lunch? "Jeremie, don't ya think it isn't safe to work on." Sissi was hearing them. "To work on The Computer? Heh?

Heh?" Odd knew that Jeremie shouldn't be working on LYOKO at lunch. Someone might see, espeacially a teacher. "Odd, this is important.

I have to work on this ugh... R-E-P-O-R-T." Odd and Aelita winked at him Like _I gotcha. _Sissi couldn't help but talk to them. "What are you guys

doing! Huh!" Jeremie ignored her and Odd was trying to calm Aelita. After what Sissi did to Aelita, then why would she start to talk nice to them?

It made no sense. Sissi was supposed to be having lunch at the Office for Punishment. But Her father(Principal) was too busy to remember Sissi's

Punishment. Sissi is spoiled. "Sissi leave Aelita alone. You already yelled at her today." Sissi still had a mean glare on her face. She did not like it

when people didn't do it her way. And Odd saying that was not what she wanted to hear. "I asked a Question now Answer It Purple Boy!"

Jeremie stopped typing on the Computer. He looked over at Sissi. He wasn't happy. She had just made fun of Odd. Jeremie had to tell her

something and teach her a lesson. "Listen SISSI! STOP Making FUN of PEOPLE NOW! AND, STOP yelling at People NOW! We have had

enough and WILL NOT take any meanness FROM YOU!" Sissi was blank after Jeremie's Comment. If people really thought of her that way then

why should she be here? Jeremie hated her, Aelita hated her, Ulrich hated her, Odd hated her, Jim loved her, even Herb hated her. She was only

loved by Jim there. She didn't know what to think. So she just went and sat down somewhere to eat.

Yumi & Odd were walking together on there way to their Dorms. "Odd, what happened to Sissi today? She looks upset." Odd hesitated to answer

but he did anyway. "She was talking to Aelita again and then called me a Purple Boy. So Jeremie yelled at her and she hasn't spoken since." Yumi's Eyes

opened very wide. She was shocked that Jeremie yelled at Sissi. If they want Sissi to act better then they need to be nice to her. "Odd! You guys shouldn't

of yelled at Sissi. She's really upset about it. She probably thinks that everyone hates her." "Yumi it was Jeremie who yelled at her. Not me." Yumi was

suspicous. Jeremie never yelled at anyone and never yelled about any subject. Yumi knew that XANA has cloned them before and he might of done it again.

But she needed proof. Just completely true proof.

Jeremie was in his room with Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, & the mascot Kiwi. "That's strange. XANA hasn't set an attack in a long time." Odd caught

the words that Jeremie just said. "Really Einstein. Maybe XANA is planning something." Yumi and Aelita looked up, very, very questioned. What could XANA

be planning? Ulrich had a joke for that question. "Yeah. Maybe he's making a 6th Sector. Haha!" Jeremie didn't like that joke. "Yeah very funny Ulrich." Aelita

took Ulrich's comment seriously. But she knew that it was Franz Hopper who created LYOKO. And, it was Franz Hopper who created XANA. So, how could

XANA build a new Sector? There are still many secrets to LYOKO that the gang will need to find out. And Yumi and Jeremie have a perfect plan to do so.

"Hey everyone. Who wants to go to Sector 5?" Everyone had an answer for this. "I get to hit the Scipizoa!" "No I get To!" "I'll beat you at the factory!" "You're on!"

All of them left Jeremie's room and ran toward the Factory. Good thing that the Staff were all in a meeting. Or each one of them would be caught. At the factory Jeremie went

to the Computer room and the gang went to The Scanner Room. "I am sending you to the Forest Region. Then, to Sector 5." Odd, Ulrich, & Aelita went into the 3 scanners.

Yumi would have to wait. "Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Odd. Transfer Aelita. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Odd. Scanner Aelita. Virtualization!" Each three went into LYOKO. They were

at the exit dock to Sector 5. Yumi arrived and went with them. Jeremie entered in **_ 'S-C-I-P-I-O'_** The welcome wagon pulled them into Sector 5. They landed and went into the entrance.

"Guys. I spotted the Mecanism. It's on the roof. Good Luck!" Odd wasn't pleasent with the _'Good Luck!'_ gesture. The Roof? Shesh. Aelita spotted a creeper and

warned Yumi. "Yumi! A Creeper!" Yumi responded to Aelita's comment with a "High Ya!" Yumi destroyed the Creeper. "Guys! Three minutes left! And two Creepers are coming!"

Odd looked at the wall. "I'm on it Einstein." Odd jumped on the wall and started climbing. "Ah!" He slipped and fell down! But, he grabbed a part of the wall and was still climbing.

Odd reached the top and spotted the capsule. "Now I gotcha." He jumped of and hit it. "Ok guys. This place is gonna change shape." The Whole place changed shape and the gang all stayed

together. A Creeper fell from the wall and hit Aelita. Ulrich had another joke. "Well. At least it fell on Aelita instead of hit her. Haha!" Ulrich went to it and destroyed it along with another one.

"Woughaaaa" Aelita and the gang recondized that sound. "THE SCIPIZOA!" Jeremie wasn't happy. "Quick Aelita! Go and access XANA's Memory! Now!" Aelita ran with Ulrich while

Odd and Yumi held off the Scipizoa. Aelita reached XANA's Memory with Ulrich. Aelita was tapping and searching through things. Ulrich spotted a monster. It was the Flying Mantis!

"Uh Jeremie. We're gonna need something that flies." "I'm on it." Jeremie programmed a vehicle and Ulrich got on it. He was riding on it and jumped on a Mantis. He was riding it and

killed it and jumped on the Second One. He destroyed it and jumped back where Aelita was. The Scipizoa arrived and Yumi threw a fan at it. A tentacle fell off of it and hit it with a Lazer Arrow.

The Lazer Arrow hit it in it's head. The Scipizoa walked off and the gang exited. When they were Materialized, something was in the Scanner room. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Jeremie

heard them scream and went to the Scanner Room. All of them were down, and a Creeper shot down Jeremie. The Creepers were sent to Earth! They got Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, & Yumi good,

but Jeremie was just going with it.

"You know Herb, I am most Popular." Herb was tired of Sissi bragging. He thought that she was just Annoying. While Sissi was talking about her greatness, they both heard everyone screaming.

in the background. "AAAAHHHH! Ugh!" Sissi went over to the Screaming and saw people running, screaming, and then falling to the ground. Then Sissi saw a monster shooting

things out of its mouth and it hitting people, then them falling to the ground. "MOMMY! DADDY!" Sissi started screaming and ran to her Dorm. She should've gone to her

dad in his office, but she was afraid that he would be mad at her for not going to Detention. Sissi just sat in her bed under her covers, shaking, crying, and full of fear. The door to Sissi's dorm burnt

down and a Creeper went in. Sissi was hiding under her covers. The Creeper couldn't spot anyone so it left. Sissi stopped shaking and went out from under the covers. She didn't see anything

so she layed down calmly. She looked out her window and saw everyone lying down on the ground. She was the only survivor there. And the last thing she did was dis-obey her father,

be a show off to Herb, and was mean to her father. Sissi was scared & didn't know what to do.

Aelita awoken and woke up everyone else. "Ouch! My Arm!" "My Leg!" My Chest!" "My Head!" "My Legs!" They all were hurt somewhere and couldn't stop

expressing it. "Man. At least in LYOKO it didn't hurt when we got hit." They all got up. They stared at the Scanners. Something was fixing to come out of one. Ulrich got out

his Pocket Knife and was in his Battle Stance. Jeremie looked like he was ready to make the Monster go to sleep by doing math out loud. The Scanner opened with smoke

everywhere. Then each Scanner opened and Smoke filled the Room. _'Cough! Cough!' _They were all nearly sufficating. They couldn't move. They didn't have enough

energy. The Smoke cleared and they each opened their eyes. They Couldn't believe it! It was Franz Hopper! "Listen Children. I know how to defeat these monsters. We

will need to do it quick. XANA is fixing to materialize the Scipizoa." Aelita looked up at him. So did everyone else. Ulrich was suspicious. "Don't trust him. He was a clone

last time." Franz Hopper looked over at Ulrich. Franz was suprised that they weren't going to trust him. "Ulrich Stern, you can trust me. I am no Clone." Ulrich went over

to him and kicked him in the _'OW!'_ and pulled Aelita away. They all locked the Scanners and left. They were all headed for Kadic Academy to help anyone who didn't

get shot by the Creepers. Ulrich went into Sissi's room. "Ulrich! Thank Goodness!" Ulrich went over to her. "Sh. The Cree, I mean, Monsters might hear you." Sissi was quiet

and sat down with Ulrich. They quietly walked out and went into The Courtyard. They both sat down in the middle of a Fort of Benches. There were hard-back benches in a

circle with some weaponary in it. That was the fort. "Ulrich, who made this fort?" "Dunno Sissi. But we need to be quiet." Sissi nodded her head and sat down behind a bench.

The Gang, besides Ulrich, went into The Courtyard and saw the Fort. They each went to it. Yumi was the first to get to it and was Mad & Sad. Ulrich & Sissi were already

there and they were holding hands. Yumi took it the wrong way. Ulrich was just calming Sissi. Yumi thought they were flirting. "Yumi. It's not what you think!" The rest of the gang

saw Ulrich & Sissi and knew he wasn't cheating on Yumi. "I know exactly what this is Ulrich!" Yumi started to cry and ran to her Dorm, unaware about The Monsters on earth. Sissi

looked over at Ulrich. "I'm Sorry! I guess everyone hates me!" Sissi started to cry and layed on the ground. Odd & Aelita looked over at Jeremie. Jeremie knew why they were staring at him.

They were staring at him because they saw him yell at Sissi. Ulrich looked over at Sissi. "Sissi, no one hates you. You just sometimes start to Brag too much, or start yelling at us." Sissi stopped

crying and looked up. "Tell that to Jeremie." Ulrich looked at Jeremie. "What did you do?" "Ulrich, I just yelled at her because she made fun of Odd." Ulrich looked at Jeremie with anger.

Jeremie felt guilty for yelling at Sissi then. The Gang and Sissi were the only people alive at Kadic. And the Monsters must be attacking the City now. Ulrich started to hold Sissi. "Everything is

gonna be ok Sissi. Everything is gonna be ok." Sissi stopped crying and hugged Ulrich. Aelita looked at how nice Ulrich being. Aelita was just now learning a Lesson of Kindness. She learned

that even though someone is mean to you, then you should be nice to them.

Yumi came back. "Uh Oh." Ulrich looked at Jeremie. "What's Uh Oh?" Yumi went over to the Fort and saw Sissi leaning on Ulrich. "Ulrich, we're breaking up." Ulrich frowned at

this comment. Tear Dots came to his eyes. Sissi got up and scooted near Aelita. "Yumi. Why?" "Ulrich, I have been watching. You like other Girls." Ulrich then remembered when he

kissed Sissi a few months ago, and when he hugged another Girl in Gym Class. His heart was broken. "But Yumi. I" "Forget it Ulrich. I'm leaving." Ullrich layed down and thought.

Thought about Yumi, thought about The Creepers on Earth, thought about the Clone of Franz Hopper, and Thought about Sissi. He needed to be alone, but it wasn't safe because of

the Creepers. Yumi looked over at Ulrich. "I'm sorry." Yumi sat down on a chair in The Courtyard. She started to cry.

Aelita went over to the first Entrance to the Courtyard. She looked in the Hall. "Guys! It's a Creeper!" Everyone was Alarmed. Sissi was confused. "What? You named those things?"

Odd could keep a secret, but still tell the Truth. "Yeah! It was kinda my idea." Sissi looked at Odd. "Oh Ok." Ulrich got out his Pocket Knife. "Lets Go." He opened the Double-Doors

and The Creeper came in The Courtyard. "Impact! Ya!" Ulrich killed the Creeper with his pocket knife. He closed The Double-Doors. Jeremie came out of hiding. "Ok guys & girls, we're

gonna need a plan to get rid of all These Creepers." Sissi looked at him. "Creepers? I don't like that name. Let's go with, Snakey." Yumi looked at Sissi. "Snakey?" "Well, that's my

stuffed animal snake's name." They all agreed with Snakey. Aelita had a plan. "Ok guys. I have a plan. But, We're gonna need to tell Sissi about, You Know What." Everyone

frowned. Jeremie looked at Sissi. "Ok Now we're gonna have to make this quick. Now, there is an Evil Force named XANA. He is a Super Computer. He uses Towers in a world

called LYOKO to get into earth and make bad things happen. We will explain the Rest on the way to the Factory." Aelita looked at Jeremie. "But remember who is in The Factory?"

"Oh. Right. Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, & Sissi, could you stall Franz Hopper while I transfer Aelita?" They all agreed. Including Sissi but she didn't know what they were talking about.

They were at The Factory. Sissi looked at The Rope. "Don't tell me we have to jump down this thing." Odd went to the rope and jumped down it. "Ha ha!" Sissi jumped down there

last. They went into the Elevator. "Guys, including Sissi, stall Franz Hopper. Aelita will be sneaking behind him." The Gang showed Sissi the Super Computer. "Wow! Did you make this!"

Jeremie responded to her. "No it was Franz Hopper who made it. But, he is being cloned by XANA, so thats why we're trying to defeat him." They all went down into The Scanner room,

while Jeremie sat down in The Chair of the Super Computer. There was a Suprise in the Scanner Room. Franz Hopper wasn't there. Sissi looked around. "So, where is this France guy?"

Ulrich corrected her. "Franz. And he was here." Jeremie's voice talked in the Scanner Room. "Franz might be in LYOKO. I am now creating Sissi's Charcter." Jeremie created Sissi's Character

and She, Ulrich, & Yumi went into the three Scanners. Aelita had to wait. Jeremie tranfered them, and then Transfered Aelita. Sissi had on a Pink Puffy st the End Sleeveless top with a

Pnk Mini Skirt and Pink shoes with Light Pink Streaks. Her Weapon was a Love Arrow. When it hit a Monster, it would make it get distracted by another Monster. And her Butterfly Wings.

They make the Monsters fall backward and then get destroyed.

"You are all in the Ice Region. Now, Aelita, on your Q." "Got it Jeremie." Sissi started walking. "Wow! No feeling, no breathing, just Thought and Speak. I miss Earth!" Aelita

looked at Sissi. "I did too my First Time." Odd was getting dis-tracted by the Beautifullness of Sissi in LYOKO Form. Sissi pulled out her Love Arrow and started examining it. Then,

a Tarantula and a Krab came. Sissi looked at Them. "Oh No! Here Too!" Jeremie heard her. "No Sissi. This is where theey came from. Hit the Krab with your Love Arrow." Sissi took out

her Arrow. Aimed it at The Krab. And let go. It hit the Krab and the Krab looked at The Tarantula. The Krab started following the Tarantula and The Krab was chasing it. It was madly

in love with the Tarantula after Sissi's Love Arrow hit it. Sissi used the Muscle in her wings and The two Monsters fell back and got Destroyed. Jeremie saw Sissi's power. "Wow Sissi!

And I gave you 150 life points." Odd heard Jeremie. "150? You gave us 100." "Well Odd, The Super Computer is more advanced now." Everyone agreed with Jeremie. Aelita lifted her

head. "Now! Ya!" She ran and went to the Exit Dock for Carthage. The Scipizoa was there in the Ice Region. Odd saw it in amazement & shock. "What? That thing can exit Sector 5?"

Jeremie had an answer. "Yes Odd. Apparently it can. And I am getting somewhere." Jeremie typed in **_S-C-I-P-I-O_** and Aelita went to Sector 5. Sissi kept staring at The Scipizoa. "We have

to Destroy that Thing! Ah!" "No Siss, just cut off one of Tentacles." Jeremie was a big help to Sissi in LYOKO. But Yumi, well she just ignored Sissi and focused on LYOKO.

The Scipizoa was chasing Yumi. Ulrich got in front of it and cut off a Tentacle. Then the Scipizoa went away. "Quick! Cut off every Tentacle! Before it gets away!" Odd went to the

Scipizoa ad hit another one of its Tentacles with a Lazer Arrow. Then Yumi hit it with her fan. After that, Sissi used her Butterfly Wings. The Scipizoa fell to the floor and couldn't move. Jeremie

saw the Scipizoa's Life Points. "It only has 10 Life Points left! Woo Hoo! But, don't kill it. All the monsters from Carthage are appearing on earth." They all agreed not to kill The Scipizoa. We

wouldn't want that on earth! Ha ha! Odd looked around. "Einstein, where's Aelita?" "Don't worry. I'll tell you."

Aelita now appeared in Carthage. "Ok Jeremie. I'm here." Jeremie looked at the Screen for Carthage. "Good. Now, be careful. You'll need to get XANA's memory without getting hurt."

Aelita nodded. She ran inside and saw a Creeper. "Aelita. We'll need to confuse the Creeper. I'll ward him off." The sound of The Scipizoa appeared. "Jeremie!" Jeremie looked at The Screen.

He knew Aelita was scared. It was actually Jeremie who had made The Sound of the Scipizoa. What Aelita didn't know is that The Scipizoa is still in the Ice Region. "Don't worry Aelita. I made the sound of The Scipizoa to distract The Creeper. Go on." Aelita started running. She saw the exit. Then, something else happened, there were only 15 seconds left! Aelita ran toward that exit got into XANA's Memory. She discovered many more things about XANA. She couldn't wait to tell the others. But now they were down to 5 Seconds! She needed to hurry. At 3 Seconds Aelita was almost done and a Vehicle was already programmed. It was down to 2 Seconds! Aelita got on the Vehicle and exited out of Sector 5. She was relieved to be back in the Ice Region. But, then, Aelita saw the Scipizoa down on the ground, she was suprised. "Wow! You guys actually beat The Scipizoa!" Odd looked up at her and waved. "Yep! And it's all thanks to Sissi! Ha ha!" They were each Materialized and back at The Super Computer with Jeremie. "Ok Aelita. Anything new with XANA?" Everyone looked at her. But Sissi was still confused. She thought it was all a Dream. "Well Jeremie, I discovered that XANA has the Anti-Virus for me. But he has a hold of it. That's why he sent The Creepers to earth." Jeremie listned to that Carefully. Everyone left and went to Kadic.

"Hello! Is anyone out There! Hello!" They all heard someone screaming. Everyone started running, Sissi in the lead. Odd was catching up with Sissi. "Keep SCREAMING! WE HEAR YOU!" Sissi looked back at Odd. "Odd! Not so loud." They all, still running, Cought up with the man screaming. It was Odd's Dad! Odd didn't know what to do. This was so embarrasing! "Odd! Thankgoodness I found you! I was so worried!" Odd started blushing. But at least his father survived. He probably knew about The Monsters and came to take care of Odd. "Hey Dad! Did you hear about the Monsters?" "Of course! They attacked our House!" His dad went to Odd and hugged him so tight he got pulled off the ground. Aelita & Yumi started giggling. "Now, who are these young ladies? I bet you like one of them Odd." Odd started blushing while Aelita & Yumi kept holding their laugh in. Odd's father was just being, well, like a Father. Sissi wa;ked over to him. "Hey, you forgot me." His father looked over. "Oh yes. You too Sissi." How did he know her name? Sissi was just thinking that _'Maybe Odd likes me & has told his dad about me. hm.'_ Oh well, Sissi's thoughts were usually right. Jeremie came over to them. "Look Odd, maybe your Dad can help get the Anti-Virus by fooling XANA." Odd's father looked at Jeremie in Confusion. Anti-Virus? XANA? These were some questions his father had. But he kept them to himself. He will just wait & find out.

Odd's father was alert, looking around. "Look kids, the monsters are here. I can feel it. Get to saftey now!" All of the Kids headed for The Factory.

"Everyone, get into the Scanners." Sissi, still looking around, went into a Scanner. "I still can't get used to this thing." They all ignored her except for Odd. He just giggled. Jeremie typed on his computer Really fast. Jeremie transfered each Character into LYOKO. "You guys are in the Mountain Region. Aelita & I have a plan. Just go along." They all agreed. "Yes Jeremie." They each started Running. Sissi's Butterfly Wings spread out while she was running. There was a Tower Ahead. Odd noticed that it was Red. "Aelita, you're gonna need to de-activate that Tower." "Sh!" Two Blocks, a Tarantula, 3 Megatanks, and a Krab were blocking The Tower. Sissi was amazed at all The Monsters. Jeremie noticed each monster on the LYOKO Computer Screen. "Don't worry guys. I'll destroy some." JEremie started typing on The Super Computer. Ulrich went to The Krab. "Super Sprint! Ya!" Ulrich ran faslty and headed down toward The Krab to Destroy it. But, while he was in the air, The Scipizoa appeared and captured Ulrich. "JEREMIE! HELP!" Jeremie looked & saw that Ulrich was being held by the Scipizoa. "OH NO!" Jeremie started entering codes and doing the best he could not to make a typo. The Scipizoa walked with Ulrich to the Tarantula. The Tarantula was in Battle Stance ready to kill Ulrich. But luckily, Sissi, Odd, Yumi, & Aelita ran toward The Scipizoa and chopped of a Tentacle. Aelita used her hand. Ulrich Stern dropped to the Mountain Ground and The Tarantula's Ammo was already shot. The Tarantual's weaponary hit The Scipizoa in the Eye. The Scipizoa fell to the Ground. Everyone was distracted by The Scipizoa. A Megatank went out and Shot Sissi! Sissi was the most powerful & XANA needed to get her out of LYOKO. Sissi took out her Love Arrow and shot The Megatank. The Megatank got distracted by the Krab and Ulrich destroyed The Megatank. While destroying one Megatank, another one shot Ulrich! Yumi took out her fan And killed that Megatank. A Block went up and shot at Aelita. Aelita got Shot and Sissi killed the Block. Another Block and the last Megatank appeared and Odd got Shot by both and then Odd killed the Megatank and Block. With one Block and a Krab left, they were almost done. Odd went up to the Krab and Destroyed it. Yumi destroyed the Block. Jeremie looked at the screen. "Aelita! Go into the Tower!" Aelita went & ran into The Tower. She walked across the Floor and it Lit up. She jumped down and went to another floor. She put her hand on a Screen. It said _'Aelita. Code. LYOKO.'_ "Tower De-Activated Jeremie."

Odd's Father was running from a Creeper. The Creeper shot him. Then again. Then again. Then again. Odd's Father was out cold and The Creeper sensed a Return To The Past Launch. Return To The Past was launched and The World was finally in Peace.

**THE END.**

**Written By: Dylan Austin Williams.**


End file.
